Up Close and Personal
by Strahberri
Summary: Christopher hates the pizzeria. His birthday party is in five days, and each day his dread gets worse and his lack of sleep takes a worse toll on him. His brother doesn't make matters any better, either, putting on a Foxy mask and scaring him at any opportunity. It seems like he never stops crying. But they're just animatronics... what's the worst thing that could happen?
1. Prologue

the door's locked.

I can't get out.

...

why does he do this to me?

he doesn't care.

he doesn't care that they're after me.

every night, they come.

...

they want to kill me.

they want to tear me apart with their sharp teeth and claws.

I can't keep all my doors closed at once.

I can't keep them all away from me.

...

at least I have my friends.

at least, they say they are my friends.

and friends protect one another

...

right?

I start to cry at the foot of my door, hoping one day my brother will stop.

why does he do this?

I want to leave my room.

they're going to come for me again.

 _tomorrow is another day_

 **[ A/N: hey, everyone! (:**  
 **I just want to say that this does NOT connect to my previous fnaf series in any way, it's just a stand-alone short story that I wanted to write. this story is based off of the 8-bit minigames that are playable in fnaf 4. Please note this is a SHORT STORY, so there will only be a few chapters and they will not be very long.**  
 **thanks for reading! ]**


	2. One

_4 days until the party_

the alarm sound tore through the tense silence of the room, jerking me out of my zone. I pressed the off button and rubbed my eyes. not a wink of sleep all night.

my friends sat in the corner. I walked over to them and smiled. "these are my friends..." I reminded myself, involuntary tears sliding down my face.

I frowned.

why was Foxy's head missing?

my friend needed his head back. I was going to go get it for him.

as the light outside began to gradually light up the dingy building, I made my way to the living room, clutching my hands together and looking around to make sure the animatronics had really left.

where is my brother? I wondered worriedly to myself, slowly walking into the living room. I hoped to myself he wouldn't do anything mean again, like lock me in my room like he did yesterday.

"RAHHHH!" my brother screeched, jumping out at me from behind the television. he wore the Foxy head and he sprung toward me from behind the inanimate TV.

I thought it was Foxy and he had come to kill me.

I thought he had come all the way from the pizza place just to bite me with his big teeth.

a sound between a scream and a squeak escaped my mouth and I collapsed on the ground and began to cry, my brother's crude laughter ringing in my ears.

my brother is so mean.

 _tomorrow is another day._


	3. Two

_3 days until the party._

he took me here early.

I know it was just to scare me.

it worked.

...

he left me here.

and now I'm all alone under a table.

where is fredbear?

he's going to try to get me, just like at home.

the exit is right there...

if I run, I can make it...

...

'go toward the exit! hurry!' a voice said in my head.

I got up, shaking, and hurried toward the exit.

fredbear blocked my path.

'it's too late! hurry the other way and find someone who will help! you know what will happen if he catches you!'

I knew what would happen.

I ran the other way, into the party room.

two looming, shadowy figures stood at the other side of the room, standing still and watching me.

'you can find help if you can get past them. you have to be strong.'

I clench my fists and run forward, ignoring the tears that continued to flow.

before I could get very far, Fredbear came up behind me.

they surrounded me.

just like in my room at night.

they have me cornered.

I can't take this.

I duck under the nearest table and curl up, closing my eyes and crying.

I hope they leave.

I don't want to die.

 _tomorrow is another day._


	4. Three

_2 days until the party._

'he hates you.'

he hates me.

'you can get out this time, but you have to hurry.'

I have to hurry.

I stand, still crying. I walk toward the party rooms but an invisible force holds me back.

'NO! don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! hurry and leave!'

I obey, and turn around.

There is a boy in the parking lot holding a plushtrap.

"My daddy says to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger," the boy says, holding his toy out. "He's a finger trap, he says."

I continue and leave the parking lot to go back home.

There is a girl on the lawn.

"You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night. And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone," she told me, her red braids bouncing. "Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!"

I nod and continue walking past a patch of flowers, one of which has Fredbear's head on it.

There is a man sitting on the sidewalk by the road and laughing. I walk up to him.

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries?" he asks, still laughing. "Hahaha! No one else is scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!"

I turn and keep walking down the sidewalk without a word.

I finally come up on a boy holding a pink balloon, standing next to a blue car. I approach him, wondering if he'll laugh at me too.

"Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party." He blinks and thinks to himself for a moment. "Oh wait, you have to go! it's YOUR birthday! Haha!"

That's right. it's my party. My birthday.

I make the rest of the trek back to my house.

...

my brother isn't here.

where is he?

I look behind the television, my hands shaking.

...

he's not there.

where did he go?

I know he's here.

'Be careful...'

I hear laughing in the distance

my knees start to shake

I peek into my brother's bedroom

there is a torn up fox on the floor

...why?

...

I head toward my own bedroom

as I walk inside, I see my friends.

"RAHHH!" my brother screeches, jumping out from under the bed.

I scream too, and collapse onto the floor in a small ball, crying once again.

my brother laughs.

 _Tomorrow is another day._


	5. Four

_1 day until the party._

The door is locked.

I tried to get out but it was no use.

I'm stuck.

I'm stuck in here.

in the parts and service room.

stuck with empty heads,

an empty suit,

and a bare Endoskeleton.

"Please let me out..." I whisper as my tears continue to flow.

I'm on my knees and my hands are against the door.

"PLEASE!" I yell, squeezing my eyes shut.

I fall over onto my side, sobbing uncontrollably.

"...please let me out..."

why does he always trap me here?

why does my brother like to torture me like this?

why?


	6. FIve

_0 days until the party._

my brother and his friends surround me

they all wear masks of my friends

Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"

"It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look? He'll love it!" my brother said.

I look up at him. "No! Please!" I beg, my voice hoarse.

This birthday is already terrible, please don't make it worse...

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get **up close and personal!** "

My brother and his friend in the Bonnie mask pick me up by my shoulders

no

please no

I squirm and writhe but they keep their iron grip on me as they carry me

to the party room

to the stage

to Fredbear.

"No! I don't want to go!" I yell, fighting against them.

it's no use.

they're too strong.

I see the two shadowy figures standing in the corner of the party room.

"You heard the little man!" my brother said. "He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"

they pull me to the stage

right next to it

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"

no

no no no

 _please_

please no

they just laugh.

"On THREE!"

no

"One..."

no no

"Two..."

 ** _NO_**

they put me inside Fredbear's mouth

I shake

I cry

I wriggle

I writhe

no no

please help me

please stop

I don't want to-

 ** _CHOMP._**


	7. Six

I sit with my friends.

Foxy is still missing his head,

and I feel bad because of that.

Fredbear looks at me as I cry.

it hurts.

"Can you hear me?"

yes

"I don't know if you can hear me."

I can

"...I'm sorry."

I forgive you. I forgive you for all the things you did to me. it's okay. you're still my brother.

'You're broken.' Fredbear says.

I know

it hurts

Foxy fades

'We are still your friends.'

but not for long

Chica fades

'Do you still believe that?'

yes I do

Bonnie fades

'Im still here.'

thank you

Freddy fades

'I will put you back together,' Fredbear promises.

okay.

...

he fades

and I cry

as the darkness

takes me as well

 _THE END._

 **[ if you're confused, the first 3 things are said by his brother as he's unconscious. notice they're in grey while when Fredbear is speaking it's yellow. that's is also part of my personal theory, so yeah. thanks.**

 **this is the end. like I said, it is a short story. thanks so much to everyone who read this and has been supporting my books (: I think I'm done with fnaf for a while. ]**


End file.
